1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to powertrain mounting brackets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a powertrain mounting bracket adapted to allow the powertrain to slide forward in the vehicle when inertial loads generated by the powertrain exceed a predetermined amount.
2. Disclosure Information
Various kinematic and break-away engine mounting devices have been proposed in the literature to allow movement of the powertrain mass during collapse of the motor vehicle structure. These approaches are generally directed to minimizing the intrusion into the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. Therefore, they typically direct the engine downward and rearward as the forward portion of the vehicle structure collapses.
It has been determined that advantages in energy management during the collapse of the front structure could be obtained if the powertrain mass could be moved forward in the vehicle while still be positively restrained. For instance, this could allow for energy dissipation by structural members further back in the structure than previously possible, thus resulting in less overall crush space being required to manage a given amount of energy.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a powertrain mounting bracket capable of moving the powertrain forward when exposed to a force in excess of a predetermined magnitude. It would be further desirable for this powertrain mounting bracket to maintain positive retention of the powertrain.